The controller chip for LED drivers is typically equipped with over temperature protection (OTP) which will shutdown the controller chip once the temperature of the controller chip increases over a setting value, to prevent the controller chip from being burnt out. The thermal foldback control is a protection mechanism for an LED, which will decrease the driving current of the LED when the temperature of the controller chip increases over a setting value, to avoid the temperature of the controller chip still increasing. The existing design of LED lamps concentrates on the security and heat dissipation of the LEDs, and thus puts the LEDs in a space with good air convection to reduce the surface temperature of the LEDs, while puts the driver circuit in another closed space. Therefore, the controller chip in the driver circuit is hard to dissipate its heat and sometimes becomes hotter than the LEDs, which will trigger the OTP mechanism to push the controller chip into a thermal protection mode, thereby turning off the driving current of the LEDs and causing the LEDs to undesirably flicker.